mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Vincenzo Cilli
"You son of a bitch! Why can't you just die already!? I worked my finger to the bone for Salvatore, and then you come wondering back to town, and he's all Toni this and Toni thart! This is my town Toni my town! You ain't taking it away from me! I'm gonna enjoy this." -Vincenzo's last words before getting killed by Toni Ciparini. Vincenzo 'Lucky' Cilli (December 2, 1961-1998) is a major character in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories serving as the game's teritary antagonist. He also serves as the main antagonist for the first act of the game. Biography At some point prior to 1998, Vincenzo had joined the Leone Crime Family, and was always jealous to make it big. One of Salvatore Leone's top boys named Toni Ciparini eventually went into hiding after killing a Made man on Sal's orders, and in his absence, Vincenzo was able to rise through the ranks of the Leone Family to become a trusted caporeigme. Vincenzo was even given his own warehouse to run his opreations down in Alantic Quays. Toni's Return In 1998, Toni returns to Liberty City, and is put work for Vincenzo on Salvatore's orders. Vincenzo sets Toni up with an apartment, and becomes his boss for the time being though the pair despise each other on sight, Toni does sevearl odd jobs for Vincenzo like bringing a lazy drug dealer back to work, killing Sindacco Crime Family members, and saving some of Vincenzo's people from a heist gone bad. However, Vincenzo soon decides that Toni is getting too powerful for his liking even though he has just gotten back so he arranges for Toni to get arrested. Vincenzo sends Toni to pick up his car which is full of drugs, and when Toni picks the car up he is attacked by waves of police cars. Toni is able to escape the police, and calls Vincenzo angrily telling him that he quits working for him. Toni then gets revenge on Vincenzo by destroying his car in the car crusher. Death Sometime later, Vincenzo calls Toni, and tells him that he is sorry for what he had done to Toni, and wants him to do a job for him. Toni heads down to Vincenzo's warehouse, but Vincenzo calls him again, and tells him to meet on a ship down at the docks. Toni arrives at the meeting place, and is attacked by chainsaw wielding hitmen loyal to Vincenzo. Toni is able to kill his deranged attackers, and is confronted by an angry Vincenzo. Vincenzo tells Toni that his jealousy had gotten the better of him because Salavatore loves Toni more than him. Vincenzo then makes one final attempt to kill Toni, but his attempt is thrwated easily, and Toni is able to kill him. Vincenzo was later buried in Staunton Island Cemetary, and his tombstone reads, "not so lucky after all." Personality and traits Vincenzo is well educated, loud mouthed, and pretty much everything Toni is not. He has a severe jealous streak, and gets very angry when Toni begins to rise in power, and gets so angry that he arranges for Toni to be killed on sevearl occassions. Despite being an antagonist, Vincenzo was loyal to the Leone Family and Salavtore. His only real beef was with Toni because of their rivarly for Sal's admiration. Vincenzo however despite being Salavtore's top caporeigme is never mentioned after his death suggesting that Sal never really liked him anyway. Vincenzo is also a lot more intelligent than Toni like when he realised they could JD O'Toole an associate of the Sindaccos to work as a boy on the inside. He also appears to be quite a mommy's boy similar to Toni. Mission Apperances *Introduction *Home Sweet Home (Boss) *Slacker (Boss) *Dealing Revenge (Boss) *Snuff (Boss) *Smash and Grab (Boss) *Hot Wheels (Boss/Betrayal) *The Made Man (Post-mission phone call) *The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade (Boss/Killed) Trivia *Despite being the teritary antagonist, Vincenzo appears more than either Massimo Torino and Paulie Sindacco. *His tombstone reads "not so lucky after all," this is ironic considering that his nickname is Lucky. *He is one of four antagonists in the GTA universe to disapper after his betrayal only to reappear when he is killed. Gallery daddy in the house part 2.jpg|Vincenzo Cilli vinny the winnie.png|Vincenzo explaining something ordering the order 1972.png|Vincenzo ordering Toni around grave danger.png|Vincenzo's grave easy to be easy to we.jpg|Vincenzo concept art Category:Bruno Tattagllia Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Mobsters Category:Leone Family Category:Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Former Good Guys Category:Pure Evil Category:Good Looking Albatross Category:Good on paper, rotten below it Category:Capos Category:Traitors Category:White Anglo-Saxon Protestants Category:Well equipped albatross Category:Games Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters